My super sweet 16
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Naruto está decidido a celebrar el mejor cumpleaños que se ha visto en la historia de Konoha, con la ayuda de Tsunade y Deidara. ¿Podrá cumplir su sueño sin que alguien muera en el intento...? Capítulo 7: Encuentro
1. Convencimiento

Hola, otro fic más, pero este tenía que pasar, desde Next que Naruto debió celebrar su cumpleaños 16 (para los que se acuerden XD), en fin…espero que les guste. Por cierto Naruto va a estar un poco -cof cof- OOC debido a que necesitaba que fuese molesto como las humildes y tiernas jovencitas del show.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Sorpresa!, no soy Kishimoto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el comienzo de una nueva y brillante semana, Naruto abría sus azules ojos lentamente para recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Probablemente esto no le hubiese llamado la atención si al despertar no estuviera en medio de la carretera sobre un colchón al lado de 4 gallinas.

**-** ¿Q-Qué hago aquí? ¿No se supone que estaba en Konoha dattebayo?- Dijo Naruto bastante desconcertado y tratando de analizar lo que pasaba a su alrededor- ¿Por qué hay gallinas cerca mío?

Después de hacerse esas preguntas a sí mismo (las cuales obviamente nadie contestaría, a menos que las gallinas hablaran), se levantó del colchón y notó que estaba usando un disfraz de pollo. La verdad era que no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué estaba vestido de esa ridícula manera, ni menos sabía dónde estaba parado.

Después de 15 minutos de deambular por la carretera, sin rumbo fijo, escuchó cómo iba acercándose una carreta de caballos que traía tomates.

**-** ¡Hey! Niño pollo… ¿qué haces acá solo en la carretera?-preguntó el viejo que manejaba la carreta-

El chico le explicó qué no sabía lo que hacía allí en medio de la nada. Aprovechó para preguntarle al viejo por dónde se llegaba a Konoha, el anciano le contó que justamente se dirigía a esa aldea y ofreció a llevarlo con él. Naruto asintió y subió a la carreta. Después de unos minutos el anciano quiso romper el hielo…

**-** Y… – trataba de concretar una pregunta, sin tocar el tema del disfraz de pollo, quizás era uno de esos molestos e insistentes vendedores de seguro encubiertos- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

**-** No lo sé, eso estoy tratando de recordar…un minuto ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

**-** Sí hoy es 11 de Octubre ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto quedó pensativo unos momentos

**- **Entonces eso quiere decir que ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños dattebayo! Cielos, la fiesta debió haber estado muy buena para que yo haya caído en este estado.

**-**¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué no me invitaste?

- Sólo te conozco hace 5 minutos, además no estoy muy seguro de cómo fue la fiesta…

Naruto se dio cuenta que aún estaba vistiendo el traje de pollo, así que se lo quitó. Cuando hizo eso una serie de botellas de sake cayeron al piso de la carreta.

- ¡¿P-pero qué es esto?!

El viejo también quedó asombrado después de ver cómo las botellas caían del traje de pollo, pero por lo menos ahora estaba claro que no era ningún vendedor de seguros, aunque de alcohol podría ser.

- ¿Eres traficante de sake?

- ¡Claro que no!, Hey ¡ya me acordé de lo que sucedió! ¿Quieres que te lo cuente, viejo copuchento?

**-** Bueno, de todas formas no tenemos otro tema de conversación.

- Todo esto empezó hace dos semanas y un día atrás, lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido hace dos semana y un día atrás dattebayo…

(Aparece la típica nube que nubla y oscurece las pantallas cuando un personaje quiere regresar a su pasado, pero sin la música triste)

**---****Dos semanas y un día atrás---**

Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage como cualquier otro día, se dirigía a su oficina para revisar unos papeles – en realidad solo veía las figuritas porque le daba flojera leer los informes- y también a tomar unas cuantas botellas de vino que guardaba en su escritorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, notó que algo estaba distinto, podía sentir la presencia de un intruso. Notó que el sujeto estaba sentado en su silla, pero de espaldas a ella por lo que no podía ver quién era.

**-** ¿Quién eres? Identifícate ahora mismo si no quieres que te golpee hasta la muerte – gritó Tsunade al desconocido, con tono amenazante-

**-** No estoy para responder preguntas mujer-dijo la voz del anónimo- ya deberías saber lo que quiero.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

**-** He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida. Y creo que tú también, los dos estamos juntos en esto.

Al parecer Tsunade estaba nerviosa. Es que… ¿En verdad lo sabía?, por su bien debía seguirle el juego

**-** N-No tengo nada que ver contigo y si eres tan amable para –

La frase quedó incompleta porque fue interrumpida

-No me vengas con eso ahora, lo sé todo. Sé que la culpa te corrompe día a día y también…

Finalmente Tsunade se dio por vencida y cayó al suelo casi llorando

- Ya sé, ya sé…lo confieso, ¡fui yo!, era joven y aún no sabía el significado de la vida. ¡Lo maté, después lo descuarticé con una motosierra y tiré los trozos que quedaron de su cuerpo al mar!, ¡¿estás satisfecho?!¿Te sientes bien ahora? ¡Contesta!

Al levantar la vista, Tsunade vio que el sujeto ya había dado la vuelta en la silla y se podía ver su rostro, el cual tenía ojos azules, y unas peculiares marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando 'ttebayo?

Tsunade, tratando de reincorporarse en su postura habitual, se levantó y limpió sus rodillas que habían quedado con un poco de polvo

- Ehhh…jejeje, nada –tosidos-, era una broma Naruto, una simple e inofensiva broma- más tosidos-, de todas formas ¿Qué rayos haces en mi oficina?

**-** Bueno, como te iba diciendo antes que te pusieras a gritar como una histérica, ¡llegó el momento!

**-**¿El momento para qué?-preguntó extrañada; quizás qué se traía Naruto esta vez. La última cosa que le pidió fue una piedra de Iwagakure para poder comprobar si las rocas de "allá" eran diferentes a las rocas de "acá". Esa vez Tsunade le contestó con un golpe en la cabeza para que se le pasara la estupidez, aunque ella creía que lo había empeorado-

**- **Pensé que lo sabías…Mi cumpleaños, mis súper dulces 16 son en dos semanas más, el 10 de Octubre y quiero celebrarlos a lo grande.

…

**- **¿No me digas que viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?

Naruto miró extrañado a Tsunade ¿Es que no lo había escuchado?, pensaba que su mensaje había llegado a los oídos de la Hokage claramente, o quizás no quería escucharlo.

**- **Ehh… ¿sí?

**-** No me hagas perder más el tiempo y ándate que tengo asuntos importantes que hacer hoy, como resolver la sopa de letras que viene en la última parte del diario o leer las tiras cómicas.

Tsunade corrió de un empujón a Naruto de su silla para poder sentarse y firmar unas fichas de asuntos pendientes sobre misiones de algunos ninjas, para luego intentar descubrir las palabras perdidas de la sopa de letras.

**-** P-pero… ¿Acaso no ves lo trascendental que es para mí celebrar estos dulces 16?

**- **No, ¡Guardias!

**-** ¡Espera!, yo, yo… (Comienza a sonar la música triste de fondo) Yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de celebrar un cumpleaños, siempre he tenido que vivir marginado mientras veía desde un estúpido columpio como todos los demás niños recibían el amor de sus familiares en ese día tan especial; sólo te pido celebrar mis 16, te prometo que nunca más después que cumplas este miserable deseo que tengo, volveré a pedirte algo.

Tsunade acababa de despertar y dar un largo bostezo

**- **¿Terminaste?, ahora sal por donde viniste – Indicó la puerta-

**-** ¡NO! – Un enojado Naruto tomó los informes que Tsunade había sacado cuando se sentó, y los tiró por la ventana- ¡Quiero mis súper dulces 16, y si no los puedo tener, pasará algo muy malo en Konoha!, muy muy muy malo dattebayo…

**-**¡Ajá!, ¿Así que me estás amenazando?

**-** Sí, además piensa en todo lo que nos podríamos divertir esa noche: música, baile, acción, alcohol, presentaciones en vivo…

**-** ¿A-Alcohol?...- Tsunade lo pensó un rato- ¡No, no, no!, no me engañarás con esos trucos baratos.

Naruto vio el brillo en los ojos de Tsunade, esto podría darle una ventaja bastante positiva si quería convencerla.

**-** Además ¿quién se daría cuenta? – Siguió Naruto- Sé que en Konoha hay bastante presupuesto y si sacamos un poco, sólo un poco de ese dinero para hacer mi fiesta, no le hará mal a nadie. Piensa en todo el sake que podrías tomar esa noche.

En la cabeza de la hokage sólo existía la frase de "No caeré en las tentaciones, no caeré en las tentaciones, no caeré"…pero si es sake, tal vez sólo tal vez…

**- **Bueno, si no quieres entonces me voy, aunque sé que perderemos una gran oportunidad de una súper fiesta, quizás hubieses conseguido un novio antes que te de la menopausia, qué lástima; Tsunade, sé que soy tu ninja favorito y me dejarás con una gran tristeza en el corazón pero si ese es tu deseo…

Tsunade estaba en un momento de desesperación, era una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tenido que tomar durante toda su vida, ¿Hacer la fiesta o no hacer la fiesta? Ese era el dilema.

**- **N-Naruto, espera un poco.

_-Muajaja, la tengo en mis manos, justo como lo había planeado- _¿Qué sucede 'ttebayo?

Tsunade exhaló profundo

**-** Está bien, celebraremos tu cumpleaños, pero no gastaremos mucho presupuesto o sabrán que usamos parte del dinero de los fondos para hacer el nuevo hospital y la escuela en tu fiesta.

**- **No te preocupes Tsunade –dijo con una gran e inocente sonrisa en su cara- estoy seguro que el presupuesto alcanzará justo para que todos lo pasemos muy bien – ¡S_í, lo conseguí!-_

**- **Que bueno que pudimos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Cuándo empezamos a organizar la fiesta? Quiero que sea una decente si estaré yo involucrada.

**-** Creo que ya estamos un poco atrasados, deberíamos poner un anuncio en el diario buscando un organizador y mañana en la tarde haremos las audiciones para elegir al indicado.

**-** Me parece bien, yo ni siquiera sé organizar mi ropero, por eso uso la misma ropa siempre, al igual que todos los otros pelmazos en esta aldea.

Tsunade mandó llamar a Shizune para que pusiera el anuncio en el diario de Konoha lo antes posible, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del primer capítulo!, ¿Podrá Naruto conseguir un organizador para su fiesta?, no lo sé porque aún no he hecho el próximo capítulo –cuac-, pero bueno…

Dejen reviews :)


	2. La misión

Segundo capítulo!, al principio puede que les parezca un poco raro, pero después entenderán la razón del porqué este comienzo…sólo lean XD

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo :)!!!

**---------------2 semanas para los súper dulces 16 de Naruto------------------**

- Deidara sempai…

- Hm

- ¿Las rocas de Iwagakure son iguales que las de Konoha?

- Tobi, ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

- Claro Deidara sempai

- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz si no quieres que explote tu cabeza ahora mismo y le de los restos a los pájaros que están volando allá arriba!

- Está bien, Tobi es un buen chico. Aunque aún no me respondes, yo sólo quería conocer cómo será la aldea a la que vamos.

- No vas a sacar nada de las rocas, idiota. Y además me has hecho como 50 veces esa maldita pregunta que nadie sería tan estúpido como tú de preguntarla hum. No sé cómo llegamos a venir a esta estúpida aldea de estúpidos como tú, odio a todos estos aldeanos. Estoy seguro de que si vienes de alguna aldea, debe ser de ésta, igual que el estúpido de Itachi.

- Generalmente odias a todo el mundo Deidara sempai.

- Sí, y a ti más que a todos ellos juntos hum.

- Gracias Deidara sempai, me siento especial

- No te preocupes, lo eres.

Los dos siguieron caminando durante unos 10 minutos sin establecer alguna conversación, sin embargo Tobi no dejaba de tararear una canción desde el momento en que se dejaron de hablar. Obviamente Deidara ya comenzaba a alterarse.

- ¡DEJA DE CANTAR!-gritó mirando a Tobi, quién se asustó al escuchar ese sonido demoníaco que apareció de la nada- ¡No sé cómo pude aceptar esta estúpida misión, hum!

- ¿P-Porque nos obligan?

- Cállate Tobi, no lo volveré a repetir.

- Está bien, Tobi es un buen chico- Tobi miró al suelo unos segundos antes de hacer su pregunta-¿Puedo cantar?

- No

- Y…

- No hum

- Pero si…

- ¡NO!

…

- Y si por alguna razón yo…

- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MADITA VEZ!

Lo único que se oyó después de eso, fueron una serie de explosiones que se escucharon como ecos por el basto bosque cercano a la aldea de la hoja, mientras unos pájaros volaban por el gran cielo azul.

--Ese mismo día, en la mañana--

Era otro de los hermosos y comunes días en Amegakure: llovía, muchas personas morían de hambre y algunos se mataban hasta la muerte, pero era un hermoso día a fin y al cabo.

En la extravagante y plácida guarida de los Akatsuki estaba Deidara, quien estaba tratando de prepararse un café matutino. Esa noche no había dormido muy bien por culpa de Tobi quien estuvo hablando toda la noche con su amigo imaginario, Jacob.

- ¡DEIDARA SEMPAI! ¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!- gritaba Tobi, cuando iba entrando a la cocina bastante alterado-

- Ahora no Tobi, no estoy de buen humor y todo es por tu culpa…-dijo Deidara con unas horribles ojeras y una voz desanimada-La próxima vez que te pongas a hablar por las noches con el estúpido de Jacob, juro que esta vez sí que te ahogaré con una almohada en la cabeza a penas te hayas quedado dormido.

- No es Jacob, sempai. El líder quiere hablar con nosotros, creo que necesita un antiácido.

- ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa, hum? Ni siquiera tengo antiácidos –respondió tomando un sorbo de su café- Creo que a esto le falta azúcar

- Ya no hay azúcar Deidara sempai, la gasté toda cuando preparé el almuerzo de ayer porque pensaba que era sal, después pensé que era pimienta, después pensé que era azúcar, después pensé que era un antiácido y después pensé que eran sales de baño.

- Si serás... Con razón el líder quedó con dolor de estómago hum. Por suerte ya te conozco un poco y jamás comería algo que tú prepararas o terminaría en el hospital.

En otros momentos, lo más probable es que Deidara hubiese golpeado Tobi hasta la muerte, pero ahora tenía sueño y por lo mismo no quería entrar en discusiones sin sentido como lo hacía casi todos los días.

Unos minutos después apareció Pein en la cocina –quién seguía con problemas estomacales y no conocía la razón-

- Ejem…-Pein miró a los dos ninjas, uno de los cuales lo miraba con cara de lástima mientras tomaba su café con desprecio- Tienen una nueva misión.

- ¡YAY! Deidara sempai, ¡nos vamos de vacaciones!

- Dios me salve hum. ¿Y de qué se trata, líder?

Pein les mostró un diario que tenía en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Tenemos que ser periodistas hum?

- No. Tienen que ir a Konoha, lean este aviso que sale aquí.- Dicho eso, Deidara comenzó a leer el anuncio que le indicó el líder.

- "_Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y celebraré la mejor fiesta que se ha visto en Konoha ya que cumpliré mis súper dulces 16; por eso haré una audición a todos los organizadores que quieran presentarse ya que sólo elegiré al mejor. Las audiciones serán el día…_ " bla, bla, bla…Aburrido. ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer hum? – Una espantosa idea de la misión apareció en la cabeza de Deidara- N-no me digas que…

- Sí, tendrán que ir a las audiciones en Konoha y deben tener el trabajo como organizadores.

- Ufff...- Deidara se relajó en el asiento- Por suerte era eso y no tener que ir a Konoha a realizar las estúpidas audiciones junto a Tobi para tener el estúpido trabajo hum…-Ahora comenzaba a analizar lo que había dicho el líder hace unos segundos- ¡NOOOOO!

Tobi puso una mano en el hombro de Deidara

- No es tan malo sempai, le puedo pedir a Jacob que vaya con nosotros y nos haga compañía, el también es un buen chico, pero no tanto como yo.

- P-pero líder… ¿No es el tonto de Itachi el que tiene que atrapar al Jinchuuriki?

- Tienes razón, pero más tarde les daré los detalles de la misión. Por ahora sólo deben concentrarse en obtener el trabajo como sea. Si creen que la competencia es buena, no duden en eliminarla ¿Está claro?

Los dos ninjas asintieron.

- ¡Genial! Voy a preparar las maletas ¿No estás emocionado sempai?

- Sí, no sabes cuánto hum –respondió Deidara como si estuviese enfermo-

- Bueno, ahora los dejos porque tengo que ir a un lugar importante, recuerden que nadie los debe reconocer. Eso es todo por ahora- Después de dar sus últimas órdenes, Pein desapareció. Tobi lo quedó mirando con curiosidad-

- Me pregunto cuál es el lugar importante donde debe ir el líder.

- El baño hum. Bien, ahora Tobi, anda a preparar las maletas mientras yo sigo comiendo y descansando.

Tobi fue corriendo a ordenar las cosas, como si fuese lo más entretenido que hacer en el mundo, Deidara sólo tomó otro sorbo más de su café-

- Idiota, hum.

-- Ese mismo día en la hora que había quedado antes--

- Sempai, eso dolió. Y Tobi estaba siendo un buen chico.

- No.

Los dos seguían caminando, ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a su destino: la aldea de la hoja. Al fin ese infernal viaje estaba terminando, pero Deidara sabía que lo peor recién comenzaría cuando pasaran por la puerta de entrada.

- Deidara sempai... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Está bien, pero que no sea algo estúpido hum.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer para que no te reconozcan?, digo… Ya te conocen varias personas que son de esta aldea.

- Vaya Tobi, jamás pensé que podrías preguntar algo inteligente- Deidara sacó algo de su bolso y se lo mostró a su compañero-

- ¿Unos lentes?

- Sí Tobi, con esto puesto, nadie me reconocerá – Deidara se puso los lentes- ¿Ves? Me veo totalmente diferente.

- Vaya sempai, eres un genio- Tobi hablaba con total admiración y asombro- Jamás te hubiera reconocido si no te hubieses puesto los lentes frente a mí. Algún día me gustaría ser tan inteligente como tú.

- No pretendas llegar tan alto como yo hum. Además a ti nadie te conoce y llevas una máscara puesta por lo que no te costará entrar. ¡Mira Tobi!, ya llegamos.

En efecto, frente a sus ojos estaba la gran puerta que los dividía de la aldea y de su misión: Ser los organizadores de los súper dulces 16 de Naruto. Esto no sería una tarea fácil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Fin del capítulo 2!!! La verdad tenía como el 90 por ciento del capítulo 2 cuando decidí rehacerlo, pero ahora encuentro que quedó mejor…creo XD.

Por cierto, el misterio del traje de pollo será descubierto más tarde así que tendrán que esperar (Sí, a Naruto le pasó casi lo mismo que a Hinata XD)

Sean buenos chicos como Tobi y dejen reviews :)


	3. La puerta

Otro capítulo más...espero que les guste y si no…no sé. Gracias a todos los buenos chicos y chicas como Tobi que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, soy feliz :). Este capítulo trae un especial con Tobi al final – No sé en qué estaba pensando D:-

---------------------------------------------------------

Deidara y Tobi caminaban directamente a la gran puerta de entrada a la aldea. Si querían pasar inadvertidos, debían inventar una buena excusa que los dejara pasar sin problemas; aunque esa tarea debía ser algo difícil si Konoha era una aldea tan fuerte y prometedora.

Uno de los dos guardias de la entrada vio cómo los dos nuevos viajeros se acercaban y les preguntó sus razones del porqué estaban allí.

- Venimos por el anuncio en el periódico hum, sólo buscamos trabajo. Él – Deidara indicó a su compañero- es mi ayudante.

Los guardias los miraron con duda, no podían creer todo lo que un extraño decía.

- ¿Tienen sus identificaciones?

- Claro, están…ehhh…hum – Deidara comenzaba a desparramar las cosas de su bolso porque no podía encontrar las identificaciones- Jeje, estoy seguro que las tengo por algún lado…por algún lado…

Hizo unas señas a Tobi para que se acercara, alejándose unos metros de donde estaban los guardias.

- ¿Qué pasa sempai?

- Shhh…que no nos escuchen hum –murmuró- No puedo encontrar nuestras identificaciones falsas, ¿No las has visto?

Tobi puso una de sus manos en su mentón, para poder reflexionar mejor (supuestamente)

- ¿No son esas donde salían nuestras fotos y con otros nombres?

- Eso mismo te estoy diciendo hum

- Y las que en vez de Deidara salía "Juan Antonio de los Ríos" y en vez de mi nombre salía "José Alberto de Chimbarongo"

- Sí, esas mismas

- ¿Y donde justo te tomaron la foto cuando estabas cerrando los ojos?

-¡SÍ, sí, esa!

- No las he visto nunca.

"_Vamos Deidara tú puedes focali__zarte, encuentra el lugar feliz"_ Se decía a sí mismo para poder mantener la calma y no destrozar el lugar, haciendo que los identificaran en el momento.

- No te preocupes sempai –dijo Tobi, con alegría- Sabía que algo así podía suceder, así que hice otras identificaciones falsas de repuesto

- No me digas hum…

- Sí, déjamelo todo a mí, Tobi es un buen chico y sabe cómo resolver este tipo de situaciones.

Tobi fue acercándose (otra vez) a los guardias, mientras Deidara veía desde las lejanías cómo su vida iba acabándose con cada minuto que pasaba…Qué más daba que Tobi arruinara la misión hablando con los guardias quién-sabe-qué-cosa, de todas formas no tenían identificaciones y a Deidara no se le ocurría otra idea; ¡Rayos!, que mierda, no iba a dejar que su compañero arruinara la misión; ese maldito viaje no iba a ser por nada.

- _No, no dejaré que arruine la misión…NOOOO_ – mientras pensaba eso, Deidara fue corriendo a su encuentro con Tobi y los guardias de Konoha, sin pensar en el acontecimiento que se encontraría unos segundos más tarde.

- Sí… y me rechazó ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Toda una vida para tirarla a la basura en dos segundos!

- Oh, eso es muy triste señor guardia, usted se merecía algo mejor… ¡Deidara sempai! que bueno que llegaste- decía Tobi, saludando a Deidara que miraba extrañado toda la escena-

- ¿Q-Qué sucede aquí, Tobi?

- No lo vas a creer sempai, el señor guardia de la derecha tuvo un problema terrible con su novia.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Deidara aún no entendía de qué estaban hablando-

- Sí sempai es terrible, si a mí me pasara eso, no sé lo que haría. Éste hombre es muy valiente

El guardia de la derecha puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tobi, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla

- Eres un buen chico jovencito, un buen chico…

Deidara todavía tenía una mirada extraña implantada en su rostro.

- Lo que pasa sempai, es que el señor guardia de la derecha, fue rechazado por su novia. Ella lo echó del departamento que compartían, y terminaron porque creía que algún día éste hombre podría encontrar un trabajo mejor que el de estar todo el día en una puerta.

El guardia de la izquierda también quiso compartir parte de la triste historia

- Sí, esa mujer le dijo a mi amigo "¡Eres un ninja! Porqué te dieron un trabajo tan miserable, no haces nada por cambiar la situación"… ¿qué se cree? Cuidar la puerta es uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo, si no fuese por nosotros, Konoha no sería lo que es hoy en día.

Tobi asentía como un signo de aprobación a sus palabras. Deidara sólo movió la cabeza para olvidar esa "estúpida" conversación.

- Bien, bien, qué triste…-dijo Deidara en un tono monótono y rápido- ¿Ya podemos pasar?

El guardia de la izquierda afirmó

- Claro que sí, después de ver sus identificaciones y de hablar con este buen chico, supimos que ustedes no son ninguna clase de criminales que vienen de alguna organización peligrosa que trata de capturar a los jinchuurikis para obtener su poder y crear un jutsu para causar una gran explosión que pueda llegar a exterminar un país entero. Sean bienvenidos a la aldea de la hoja y disfruten su estadía.

El otro guardia les entregó unos trípticos con el contenido turístico de la aldea, mientras se despedía de Tobi.

- Gracias jovencito, eres una buena persona. Espero que puedan conseguir el empleo ¡Que Jashin-sama los bendiga!

Los dos ninjas cruzaron la puerta, mientras Tobi se despedía del guardia de la derecha, asiendo movimientos con su mano en alto. Unos minutos pasaron cuando ya estaban en medio de la aldea y Deidara se sentaba en un banco sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

- Tobi…

- Sí sempai, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Mmm… nada.

- Bien.

…

- ¿Puedo ver las identificaciones que hiciste?

- Claro sempai, aquí están – Tobi le entregó las tarjetas a Deidara-

En la identificación de Deidara, había un rostro (mal dibujado por Tobi) que se supone que era él, y en la parte del nombre salía "Dheidara sempai", en la identificación de Tobi era casi lo mismo, sólo que en el nombre salía "Thobi"

-Tobi…

- Sí sempai, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué es esto? – Indicando las tarjetas-

- Ehh… las identificaciones

- ¿Y cómo es posible que alguien creyera que ÉSTO es una identificación, hum?

- Mmm…porque parecen identificaciones. Uno de los guardias dijo que salíamos bien en la foto, Jacob también piensa lo mismo.

- Hum. ¿Tobi?

- ¿Sí?

- Recuérdame matarte algún día de éstos.

- Claro Deidara sempai, Tobi es un buen chico.

- Bien…- Deidara se levantó del asiento- Ahora busquemos a algún idiota que nos diga dónde son las audiciones-

Justo en ese instante una chica rubia iba pasando cerca de los dos ninjas

- ¡Hey, tú hum!

La chica observó a los dos miembros del Akatsuki algo desconcertada.

- ¿Y-yo?

- Sí, ven acá un momento.

La chica se acercó lentamente a donde estaban Tobi y Deidara.

- ¿Los conozco?

- Claro que no idi…niñita. Estamos buscando el lugar de las audiciones para ser organizadores de la fiesta de Naruto Uzumaki hum, ¿Sabes dónde es?

La chica quedó un rato pensando.

- ¿Sabes o no?

- Sí, es que me estaba acordando que no apagué la cocina de mi casa. Bueno…- la chica lo quedó mirando cómo preguntándole el nombre-

- Deidara, pero tiene una "h" entre la "d" y la "e", no es Deidara.

- Bien, en todo caso mi nombre es Ino, sin "h"

- Sí, sí, a nadie le importa, sigue por favor.

- ¡Como inhóspito!- gritó Tobi de la nada, haciendo que Deidara e Ino se dieran vuelta a mirarlo, la chica puso una mueca de alegría en su rostro.

- ¡Sí, sí!, como Inhóspito, pero sin la "h" ni el tilde en la "o" ni el resto

Deidara puso una de sus manos en su cabeza.

- Puedes continuar… ¡POR FAVOR!

- Claro, sólo tienes que pedirlo Deidara con "h" entre la "d" y la "e" –Ino indicó un hogar pintado de blanco- ¿vez esa casa?

- Sí hum.

- Ahí no es. Tienes que ir a la torre de la Hokage- Ino indicó la torre que se veía perfectamente desde el lugar en donde estaban- Creo que las audiciones son hasta las tres de la tarde así que te queda harto tiempo. Dicen que va a ser una fiesta de lo mejor, parece que Naruto sacó el dinero de sus ahorros haciendo trabajos como ninja, yo ni siquiera gano mucho dinero así que no sé cómo lo va a hacer. Ya quiero ir a la súper fiesta. Yo también quiero hacer una fiesta genial algún día de éstos, quizás en mis 18 ¿Saben?, yo… ¿chicos?...

Ino hablado unos cuantos minutos sola, ya que Deidara y Tobi habían ido directamente a la torre de la Hokage Tsunade una vez que la chica rubia la indicó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
¡Fin de este capítulo!, en el próximo viene el regreso del cumpleañero, el viejo y Tsunade (más unas cuántas audiciones)

Recuerden dejar sus lindos reviews y que Tobi es un buen chico (hasta el 364)

¡Y ahora la nueva sección de relleno sin sentido!

-

"**Los consejos de Tobi"**

¡Hola amigos!, mi nombre es Tobi y soy un buen chico. El consejo de hoy es "Nunca cambies el shampoo por miel". ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, bueno…

Un día como cualquiera en la guarida

**Tobi:** Jacob, ¿Crees que el shampoo sirva como detergente? Es que ya no queda y tengo que lavar los platos de comida que usó Deidara sempai o se va a enojar conmigo.

**Jacob:** …

**Tobi:** ¡Genial!, pero sólo queda el shampoo de Deidara sempai y si ve que no está en su sitio va a intentar matarme por quinta vez en el día

**Jacob:** …

**Tobi:** Jacob, eres un genio. Si dejo el envase de miel por un rato no va a notar el cambio, además no creo que vaya a ocupar el shampoo por ahora

(Después de que Tobi hizo el cambio y lavó los platos)

**Tobi:** Eso fue entretenido, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar a contar las hojas de los árboles?

**Jacob:** …

**Tobi:** ¡YAY!, vamos ahora o sino se va a hacer tarde…creo que se me olvida algo, pero bueno, no debe ser importante o me habría acordado.

(Mientras tanto en el baño…)

**Deidara:** Por fin tengo tiempo para relajarme y lavar mi hermoso cabello hum… (Mientras se duchaba, comenzaba a cantar) "(8)Mataré a Tobi explotando su cabeza y a Itachi lo aplastaré hasta que todos sus huesos queden molidos en el suelo mientras sigue desangrándose(8)" …¿Eh?… que raro está este…(después de ver bien la botella)¡¡¡TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Bueno amiguitos, después de eso mi vida fue un infierno ese día, pero de todas formas Deidara es el mejor sempai y es una buena persona que jamás me haría mucho daño y además me dejó una lección de vida.

-

Ehhh…bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y agradecimientos especiales a midori uzumaki que sin quererlo, me dio la idea para la sección de Tobi XD


	4. Führer

- Ya veo…así que convenciste a la Hokage para que celebrara tus súper dulces 16 –reflexionó el viejo, una vez que escuchó la primera parte de la historia de Naruto-

- Así es 'ttebayo, pero eso fue sólo el comienzo. Como te iba contando, al otro día fueron…

- Pero aún no entiendo lo del traje de pollo –interrumpió-

- ¡Déjame contarte linealmente o me vas a perder!… ¿dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí!, las audiciones. Ése día…

--------------------------------------------- 

Parecía que la torre de la Hokage se había vuelto completamente como una sala decapitadota con todas las personas que intentaban ser los organizadores de la gran fiesta. Frente a la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade habían puesto una gran mesa, al medio estaba Naruto, a su derecha la Hokage y a su izquierda Sai, quién también daba su opinión.

-

**Ese mismo día, cerca de las 5 de la mañana**

-Psss

-…

-¡Psss!

-…  
-¡PSSSS!

Una enorme roca traspasó la ventana de la habitación de Sai, haciendo que por fin despertara y fuese a ver quién estaba molestando desde abajo (¿Sai vive en un departamento?, quién sabe…)

- ¿Naruto? –Parecía un poco escéptico, no sabía si estaba soñando o de verdad Naruto había lanzado una roca a su habitación a las 5 de la mañana-

- Sí, soy yo. Necesito que me ayudes, ven ¡baja rápido!, este es un asunto de vida o muerte dattebayo. Eres el único que me puede ayudar ahora.

Sai no entendía muy bien para qué Naruto necesitaba su ayuda, pero ya estaba despierto y qué más daba bajar en pijamas. Una vez bajó al primer piso, se encontró con el rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Decía medio somnoliento- ¿Te hiciste en la cama?, ya estás un poco grande para eso.

- No, no es eso. Necesito que me ayudes, mañana serán las audiciones para elegir a mi organizador y tú tienes que ocupar el papel de mi mejor amigo dándome consejos.

- ¿Me despertaste a las cinco de la mañana lanzando una roca gigante a mi habitación rompiendo la ventana y me haces venir en pijama hasta abajo sólo para esto?

- Ehh…sí.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien…

- Bueno, ¿aceptas o no?

- Mmm…Sí, ¿Pero por qué yo, acaso no tienes otros amigos?

- Sí, pero son como mis amigos secundarios, sólo hablo con ellos cuando no está mi mejor amigo y como Sasuke se fue, no me queda otra. Además como remplazas a Sasuke, las estadísticas señalan que tú deberías ser algo así como mi mejor amigo ahora.

-¿Estadísticas?

- Sí, sí. Ahora anda a dormir y mañana anda a la oficina de Tsunade, llega temprano. Toma, aquí tienes una pastillita de naranja para que duermas bien.

Sai subió a su habitación y se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, tratando de procesar la información de esa noche.

-Me pregunto que tiene que ver la pastilla de naranja…en fin.

**De regreso a las audiciones**

- ¡Muy bien, que pase la siguiente víctima!- Gritó Naruto para que los guardias dejaran pasar al otro mequetrefe que quisiera hacer la audición-

Una gran nube de humo apareció de la nada en medio de la habitación.

- ¡Hola!-saludó un hombre con un libro en una de sus manos-

**- **¿Kakashi sensei, qué haces aquí?, no me digas que vienes por el empleo

Kakashi miró con tristeza el piso de la oficina.

- Así es, estoy en bancarrota y necesito el empleo para ganar un poco de dinero.

Los tres jueces lo quedaron mirando raro, Kakashi sólo siguió con su triste historia.

- Mi casa se quemó, perdí todos mis bienes, a mi mamá le dio un ataque cardiaco y más encima mi perro se atoró con una coronta de choclo y se murió. Debido a estos trágicos incidentes, ahora estoy viviendo debajo del puente y sobrevivo comiendo lo que arrastre el río, el otro día me dio salmonella por lo que casi muero.

Hubo un minuto de silencio

- Vaya sensei, no pensé que tu vida había sido tan difícil últimamente 'ttebayo

- Ni te imaginas.

Naruto miró a su derecha y preguntó la opinión de Tsunade.

- La verdad es que su historia es muy triste, pero esta mañana pasé por su casa y estaba intacta, además me encontré con Pakkun en el camino y estaba de lo más bien. Además estuve jugando cartas con tu mamá.

Se produjo el segundo minuto de silencio de la audición

-Ehh…

- Está bien Kakashi sensei, te daré un puesto como mesero pero sólo porque me das lástima 'ttebayo.

- Gracias Naruto

- Mmm…no me está gustando ese nombre- Reflexionó Naruto- es muy simple. ¿Qué sugieres Sai?

- Hay opciones como Naruto-sama, Gran Naruto, Kira, Dios, Alá, Naruto el chulo…

- Quizás "Gran Naruto-sama"  
- Sí, ese está bueno –añadió Tsunade- aunque quizás necesita algo más de poder

- Que tal "Führer"

- Sí, ¡SÍ!, me gusta. Sabía que traerte a que opinaras sería una buena idea, Sai.

- Ehhh, ¿puedo irme ya Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi, que ya se estaba aburriendo y no tenía nada más que hacer-

- Dilo bien dattebayo

- ¿Puedo irme ahora, Oh mi gran y supremo Führer?

- Sí, sal de aquí plebeyo. ¡SIGUIENTE!

**-**

Mientras tanto, fuera de la oficina se encontraban todos los otros aspirantes para adquirir el empleo, entre ellos Deidara y Tobi que hacían fila y sólo tenían que esperar un turno más para entrar y hacer la prueba (Gracias a que Deidara corrió a casi todos los que estaban antes que ellos)

- Que pase el siguiente –ordenó un guardia-

- Sí, esta es mi oportunidad de ganar un poco de dinero extra. El destino quiere que yo sea el elegido.

La persona que estaba delante de los miembros del Akatsuki entró a la oficina.

- Bien Tobi, una vez que ese idiota salga de la oficina como un perdedor y entremos nosotros, sólo tienes que cerrar la boca y diré que eres mi ayudante, ¿entendido?-dijo Deidara a su compañero-

- ¿Qué pasa sempai?, es que estaba hablando con Jacob.

- Hum…dile a Jacob que es un estúpido como tú.

- Jacob dice que…oh cielos, no creo que deba decirle eso, Jacob

- ¿Que cosa hum?

- Es que sempai….te vas a enojar con Jacob y no quiero que se lleven mal.

- Por favor Tobi, Jacob es un amigo imaginario, qué pudo haber dicho

- Di-Dijo que…que eres un idiota y que tu peinado se parece al de la chica que estaba allá afuera, pero más feo.

- ¿¡Q-QuÉ!?

- Sí, y dijo que tus pollos son horribles y que un niño de 5 años podría hacer un monito de arcilla mejor que los tuyos- Tobi hizo una pausa para escuchar a Jacob- Ahora está diciendo que… No…esta vez si que no puedo decir eso Jacob. ¡Deidara sempai no es un estúpido cuyo cerebro es más chico que el de una ardilla con retraso mental!

En ese momento Deidara entró en un ataque de furia y empezó a golpear el aire, tratando de buscar a Jacob.

- Sé que estás aquí maldito, ¡no te escondas, hum!

- Sempai, Jacob está en el otro lado ¡Mira!, ya echaron al sujeto que entró antes que nosotros

De la oficina salió el tipo, pataleando y maldiciendo a Naruto, con frases como "El destino te maldecirá", "El destino es la verdad y no lo puedes cambiar" y "¡Que no soy cocinero!"

- Bien, nos toca. –Decía un Deidara mucho más calmado-Pero dile a Jacob que me la pagará pronto… Hey, ¿ese tipo que salió no era el que estaba en el bosque junto a su equipo la otra vez, el de los ojos blancos?

- No sé sempai, aún no éramos equipo.

- Hum, como sea, entremos a la oficina y ganemos ese puesto.

-------------------------------------

¡¡¡Fin del capítulo 4!!!-perdón por el retraso U.U- Esta vez no habrá consejos de Tobi porque terminaría como el martes, así que en el próximo regresan

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y recuerden ser buenos chicos como Tobi y dejar en éste también XD

Por cierto, creo que soy la única que lo piensa así, pero la ropa de Neji en Shippuden parece de cocinero.


	5. Macarena la del barrio

Ya era la hora, por fin había llegado el momento para el comienzo de la misión y no había cabida para perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de su objetivo. Los dos miembros del Akatsuki "encubiertos", pasaron por la puerta de la oficina y llegaron al centro de ésta, quedando frente a frente a los jueces. Naruto quedó observándolos por un momento, algo le parecía extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Te conozco, dattebayo?-dijo Naruto, preguntándole a Deidara-

- Ehhh… ¿no?

- Estoy seguro que me recuerdas a alguien, pero no me acuerdo a quién.

- Estoy seguro que nunca te he visto hum; no sería difícil recordar a alguien que usa uno de ESTOS –dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes-

Naruto reflexionó unos instantes…esos lentes eran demasiado perfectos como para haberlos olvidado, pero algo seguía molestándole. Quizás era sólo su imaginación.

- Tienes razón. Esos lentes son demasiado resplandecientes como para haberlos olvidado-hizo una pequeña pausa para dar paso a otro tema- Bueno, como ya debes saber, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero puedes llamarme Führer Naruto-sama. Ellos dos son los otros jueces

Tsunade y Sai saludaron moviendo sus manos

- Ahora –continuó- vamos a hacerte unas preguntas para saber que tipo de organizador serías en mis súper dulces 16, tu sabes…mi fiesta debe ser una de muy alto nivel –Naruto miró a Tobi- ¿Y él?

- El es mi ayudante hum.

- ¡HOLA ME LLAMO TOBI Y SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

Todos quedaron mirando raro a Tobi, mientras Deidara se tapaba la cara.

- Ehh…jeje... es que le gusta ser muy expresivo hum – Deidara le dio una mirada asesina a su compañero- Por cierto, mi nombre es Deidara, pero con "H" entre la "D" y la "E", pero pueden llamarme Deidara.

_Estoy seguro que lo he visto en alguna parte dattebayo _pensaba Naruto, que todavía estaba en el mundo de la duda, pero de algo estaba seguro, nunca había conocido a un Deidara con "H".

- Bien 'tebayo, ahora viene la ronda de preguntas, sólo tienes que contestarlas correctamente y puede que llegues a ser mi organizador dependiendo de lo que respondas.

-¡ME GUSTA EL PASTEL DE FRAMBUESA! -Gritó Tobi nuevamente de la nada-

- ¡CÁLLATE TOBI, QUE A LA PRÓXIMA TE MATO, HUM!

- ¡YAY! A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA EL PASTEL DE FRAMBUESA DATTEBAYO!

Tsunade golpeó su mesa y protestó

-¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN TODOS GRITANDO?

- ¡¡¡NO SÉ DATTEBAYO!!!

- ¿¡CUÁNDO VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON ESTO!? NECESITO QUE ME CONTRATEN PRONTO

- ¿ALGUIEN TIENE RAMEN, ME DIO HAMBRE DE TANTO GRITAR?

- Todos son unos idiotas como Sasuke, mejor voy a jugar a contar las hojas de los árboles – dicho eso Sai se paró de la mesa y se fue cerrando la puerta con un portazo-

- ¡FUERA DE ACÁ! ¡Mejor anda a jugar a las cartas con tu abuela! - Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos- ¡Te despido!

- Naruto… Sai se fue como hace un minuto –hizo notar Tsunade-

En ese momento Sai apareció nuevamente por la puerta de la oficina

-Lo siento, se me olvidó algo - Sai se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Naruto y la Hokage, para llevarse un plato lleno de pastillas de naranja para luego dirigirse al jinchuuriki- Y no te golpeo porque mi abuela era campeona nacional de poker y siempre pierdo cuando juego con ella.

Dicho eso, Sai cerró la puerta nuevamente

- Je je, como si me importara…snif…snif…N-no cambia nada las cosas…snif ¡Buaaa, ya no tengo amigos primarios!- Después de recuperar la compostura- Como sea, quien los necesita.

- ¿Ya quedé, hum?

- NO, aún no he hecho las preguntas. ¡Tsunade!, hazlas por favor que no tengo ganas de preguntar.

Tsunade sacó una lista y comenzó a leerla

- Sopapos, un kilo de arroz, pasta de zapatos, 48 botellas de sake, desodorante ambiental para el baño -con olor a navidad-, pañales para adulto…

- ¿Qué es eso dattebayo?

- Perdón, me equivoqué de lista, esta es de las cosas que hay que comprar para torre – La Hokage comenzó a revisar otros papeles hasta que encontró el indicado- ¡Bien!, acá está. La primera pregunta es… ¿Qué tipo de invitación entregarías a los invitados?

- ¡Ja!, fácil; serían unas explosivas. Cuando alguien las reciba, explotarías en mil pedazos.

- Ehh, bien, la segunda ¿Qué es lo mejor que podría pasar en el cumpleaños?

- Explosiones, muchas explosiones.

- La tercera: ¿Qué tipo de adorno crees que es esencial en la fiesta?

- Una fuente de agua…que explote; sí, que explote.

- La cuarta, ¿Si tuvieras un perro, que nombre le pondrías?

- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con…

- ¡Responde maldito hijo de tu madre!

- Bien, bien…le pondría Macarena la del barrio.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con explosiones.

- ¡¿Qué te crees hum, ¿Acaso supones que tengo algún tipo de fetichismo con las explosiones?

- Ehh, yo no he dicho nada

- Pero lo pensaste, mala mujer. Para que sepas no soy ningún tipo de psicópata que trabaja para una organización del mal cuyo líder se cree Dios, te aseguro que no tengo ninguna obsesión con las explosiones ni nada por el estilo. Sólo digo lo que creo que sería mejor para la fiesta.

- Lo siento, no quise herir tus sentimientos.

- No te preocupes –añadió Tobi- Deidara-sempai es una buena persona y sabe perdonar, además en su diccionario no existe la palabra "venganza" ni "odio" ni "muerte" ni nada, nada, naaaaaaaaaaada de eso ¿Cierto sempai?

- Cállate pedazo de mierda ¿no vez que trato de quedar bien hum?

- ¿Ven?, el es como un santo.

Naruto se movió un poco de su asiento para conversar con Tsunade, claro que en voz baja para que ni Deidara ni Tobi escucharan el veredicto.

-¿Qué crees Tsunade?

- No sé…a mí me parece bien. Al menos se ve decente, no como los otros que pasaron por aquí.

- Cierto, y el ayudante me cae bien, se nota que es un tipo inteligente. Déjame hacerle una última y simple pregunta, si creo que responde bien, pasa.

Tsunade asintió.

- Bien, esta es la última pregunta- dijo Naruto- ¿Cuál es mi videojuego favorito y qué como mientras juego?

Deidara quedó sin palabras unos segundos, pero se animó a contestar rápidamente.

- "God of War 12, la venganza de los simios mandarines", y probablemente comas galletas de vainilla y un pastel de manzana…con leche de chocolate.

- ¡Exacto!, ya eres mi organizador. Felicidades.

Tsunade y Naruto aplaudieron al compás, mientras una serie de papeles de colores caían sobre el nuevo organizador y su ayudante.

- GANAMOS DEIDARA-SEMPAI, ¡GANAMOS!

- Genial, ahora he cumplido mi meta en la vida hum- dijo sin emoción alguna- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

- Nos reuniremos en 5 horas para planear el cumpleaños –dijo Tsunade- Por ahora hagan lo que quieran. Por cierto…jeje, no sé si deba preguntarlo pero…

- Pregunta no más, mala mujer hum.

- ¿C-cómo se llama el apuesto joven que está a tu derecha?- Tsunade se refería a la derecha de Tobi. Naruto y Deidara miraron a la derecha de éste pero no había nadie-

- ¡Ahhh!, él es Jacob – dijo Tobi, entusiasmado- Es un poco tímido, pero dice que eres linda.

- ¡Oh!…g-gracias jejeje…tú igual eres muy apuesto Jacob…

- Bien, bien, nos vamos hum. No hay tiempo para esto. – Deidara empujó a Tobi hacia la puerta- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Naruto y Tsunade quedaron solos en la oficina.

- ¡Cielos Naruto! ¿Viste a Jacob? Es…maravilloso, todo un semental. Creo que ahora tengo la oportunidad de tener un novio y ser feliz al fin.

- Yo no vi nada dattebeayo.

- ¿¡ESTÁS CIEGO O QUÉ, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!? ¡Era el hombre más perfecto que haya visto y veré alguna vez en mi vida! Necesito tener una cita con él antes que otras arpías traten de quitármelo.

- Mmm…claro.

----Fuera de la oficina----

- ¡JA! Perdedores de mala muerte, vayan a sus casas que ya quedé contratado muajajaja.- Decía Deidara mientras apuntaba a los tipos que aún estaban en la fila- Bien Tobi, ahora vamos a arrendar una habitación mientras nos quedamos en este inmundo pueblucho.

- Está bien sempai… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro Tobi, ¿Cuándo te he negado hacerme una pregunta?

- Mmm…como 514 veces y 122 de esas intentaste matarme luego que te pregunté; y no me contestaste tampoco.

- Ehh…pero ahora estoy de buen humor, así que pregunta hum.

- ¿Cómo supiste la pregunta que hizo Naruto?

- Pfff…eso fue fácil. Sólo usé mi instinto.

- ¿Instinto?

- Sí.

Tobi quedó reflexionando unos segundos

- ¡Ah! debe ser porque ustedes dos son rubios de ojos azules y tienen una frase cliché en común

- No seas estúpido Tobi, no me compares con ese idiota. Sabes que yo provengo de una alta alcurnia y probablemente él venga del ghetto o algo así.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que salieron de la torre. Todavía era temprano pero ya se veían más personas caminando por la aldea, al fin y al cabo, era un bonito día y había que aprovecharlo.

- Sempai…Jacob quiere pedirte disculpas.

- ¿A qué vino eso?

- Jacob me dijo que cree que fue un muy mal chico contigo, por eso desde ahora en adelante, quiere ser tu mejor amigo y quiere acompañarte a todas partes hasta que lo perdones por su mal comportamiento.

- Tobi, Jacob no existe. Acéptalo.

- Jacob me dijo que sí existía.

- Te mintió hum. ¿Acaso aún crees que el viejo pascuero es de verdad?

- … ¿Es de mentira?

- Claro que sí idiota, todos saben que los regalos los traen los conejos de pascua.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Por qué me engañaron durante tanto tiempo? –Tobi cayó al piso de rodillas y extendió sus brazos al cielo- ¿¡Por queeeeé!?

- ¿Ya terminaste? Aún tenemos que buscar una habitación.

- Si, ya estoy bien –dijo mientras se levantaba- Tobi es un buen chico. Pero…Jacob es de verdad y quiere ser bueno contigo, en serio. Una vez me dijo que si fueses mujer serías muy linda, pero tonta. Aunque igual le gustarías.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

- Ehhh ¿Sí?

- Tobi, si Jacob existiera, ya lo habría matado. Vamos a hacer una prueba, yo le voy a pedir a Jacob que haga algo y si lo hace, entonces creeré en él.

Ahora Tobi parecía emocionado

- Bien; Jacob, si existes… – Deidara comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Hazle una zancadilla a esa chica de pelo rosado.

Nada pasó, y Sakura permanecía intacta.

- Vez Tobi, todo es parte de tu imaginación hum. A veces las cosas no son como queremos que pasen, todo es parte de una realidad adversa que…

- ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! –La chica de pelo rosado se había caído ante la expectante mirada de Deidara- Q-Quién me hizo caer, ¡maldición! – Sakura se acercó a una persona que pasaba por ahí y lo tomó del cuello - ¿Fuiste tú maldito? ¡¿O quizás el otro idiota de allá!? ¡RESPONDAN!

- l-la realidad a-a-adversa…que… ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

- Fue Jacob sempai –respondió Tobi con orgullo- Te dije que era de verdad, sabes que los buenos chicos no mienten.

Un asombrado pero escéptico Deidara, Tobi y probablemente Jacob, siguieron caminando en busca de una habitación en medio de ese gran, pero inmundo pueblucho llamado Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del capítulo 5! –Al fin- Ahora sí que me retrasé, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer, pero ya terminé, creo. Espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo capítulo U.U

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los buenos chicos y chicas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior y que me animan a escribir

Y ahora…

-

"**Los consejos de Tobi"**

Hola amigos, nuevamente tengo la posibilidad de decirles mis consejos para que aprendan a ser buenos chicos como yo. El de hoy es "_Nunca aceptes dulces de desconocidos"_…Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando aún trabajaba como ayudante de Zetsu…

Un día inespecífico, en el bosque, durante una peligrosa misión que tenía Zetsu.

**Zetsu: **Hey Tobi, voy a ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas de la semana, sabes como son las enormes filas y las peleas con los cajeros, así que espérame aquí y no te muevas mucho o te perderás.

**Tobi: **Sí, Tobi es un buen chico.

**Zetsu:** Y recuerda que no debes aceptar nada de los extraños, menos los dulces…te pueden causar caries y ya sabes lo caro que cobran los dentistas.

**Tobi:** Sí, Tobi es un buen chico.

_En ese momento Zetsu desapareció. Mientras jugaba a ver como se movía una oruga, sentí que algo maligno y peligroso se aproximaba hacia donde yo estaba__, debía tener cuidado…_

**Sujeto incógnito:** Psss...Tú, el de la máscara.

**Tobi:** …Vamos oruga, ¡muévete!, la oruga azul te va a ganar y serás una perdedora.

**Sujeto incógnito:** Psss…tú, el que parece un buen chico...

_En ese instante supe que estaba dirigiéndose a mí, pero no sabía si hablarle o no…por una parte podría ser un psicópata, pero quizás era una persona que necesitaba ayuda, o quizás era George Clooney vestido con un delantal blanco vendiendo quesitos; de todas formas no podía quedarme callado._

**Tobi:**¿Sí?

**Sujeto incógnito:** Chico…quieres… ¿quieres comprar unos quesitos?

**Tobi: **Lo siento George, no ando con dinero.

**George Clooney:** Awww…bueno mejor me voy a vender a otra parte.

_Seguí jugando a ver como se movía la oruga amarilla, aunque nuevamente sentí que algo extraño y mali__gno se aproximaba sigilosamente. Justamente, apareció frente a mí un tipo usando una capa negra._

**Extraño:** Parece que eres un buen chico, ¿cómo te llamas?

Darle mi nombre a un extraño podría ser peligroso, debía inventar algo rápidamente

**Tobi:** Mi nombre es Thobi.

**Extraño:** Y Thobi…no querrías… ¿ACEPTAR UN DULCE? (comienza a sonar una música tétrica mientras unos rayos caían de fondo al extraño cuando éste estiraba su mano mostrando los dulces de variados sabores)

**Tobi:** ¡Cielos!... ¿tienes de fresa?

---Continuará---

¿Aceptará Tobi los dulces? Lo sabrán en los próximos consejos. Recuerden que si dejan el review número 999.999 ¡¡¡serás los ganadores de un hermoso premio!!! (¬¬UUU…claro)


	6. El análisis de Sakura

Tobi esperaba pacientemente a su compañero de equipo en un pasillo de la hostería. Esta era la primera que pasaban porque según Deidara "Esta parece ser la única que se ve decente por fuera" por lo que se habían saltado todas las otras que estaban por el camino. Finalmente, y luego de unos 10 minutos, apareció Deidara refunfuñando y con una cara de los mil demonios, nada fuera de lo común en todo caso.

-¿Qué paso sempai¿No te gustó este lugar?

- No es eso Tobi, nos vamos a quedar, pero el muy mal parido del dueño no me rebajó la habitación, y eso que fui muy amable con él…Ya va a ver el desgraciado cuando explote esta maldita hostería una vez que nos larguemos –una risa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Deidara- Sí…querrá maldecir el día en que nació, esa rata asquerosa me las pagará con sangre. ¿Qué se cree¿Acaso está mal que le haga notar que este lugar de mala muerte está en malas condiciones para albergar a las personas, y que su cara está llena de arrugas, y que su esposa estaba más gorda que una morsa, y que decora las habitaciones con el gusto de un ciego? Sólo trataba de ser buena gente y que los demás se den cuenta de sus errores, hum¿cierto Tobi?

- ¿Qué cosa sempai?

Deidara prefirió no alterarse y lo dejó pasar esta vez, de seguro estaba hablando con Jacob o algo estúpido como eso.

- Por cierto, es hora que delimitemos las zonas que son de cada uno hum -dijo Deidara, con un cierto tono de autoridad- Esta va a ser la línea que separa mi espacio, por lo que tú no puedes entrar –El rubio dibujó con un lápiz negro una línea en la entrada de la puerta- Todo lo que está dentro de la habitación es mío hum.

- P-pero sempai… ¿dónde voy a dormir?

- En el suelo del pasillo por supuesto.

- Pero está frío y me va a doler la cabeza si la apoyo contra el piso.

- Lo sé, por eso te voy a prestar una manta y una almohada, pero conste que sólo una hum, y puedes usar el baño público de la hostería que está allá abajo.

- D-Deidara sempai…-parecía que Tobi se iba a poner a llorar- jamás pensé que podría tener un sempia tan misericordioso y bondadoso como tú, eres mi modelo a seguir- Tobi hizo una pausa- Por cierto… ¿Puede Jacob dormir en la habitación?

- Sí, sí, claro. ¡Pero que no se atreva tocar el control remoto, ni mi cama! Ahora anda a jugar con él a otra parte mientras duermo una siesta de 3 horas, después nos encontramos en la oficina de la mala mujer hum.

Tobi asintió con fervor y se fue corriendo junto a Jacob mientras Deidara veía cómo desaparecían por las escaleras.

-Tengo que averiguar si lo de la caída de esa niña con el pelo rosado fue por torpeza suya o por Jacob… ¡Cielos¿Qué estoy pensando?, los amigos imaginarios de Tobi no pueden ser reales hum, a todo esto ¿Por qué rayos estoy hablando sólo?

Después de su análisis poco razonable, Deidara se fue a acostar, pensando en que tal vez necesitaba más horas de sueño.

---------------------

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, bastante preocupada. Estaba sentada en una silla junto a una mesa, sobre ésta habían varios papeles con distintos dígitos y fórmulas de variadas índoles que ella estaba escribiendo.

-No puede ser – Sakura puso una de sus manos sobre su sien, ya estaba un poco cansada con tantos números- Es imposible que la caída que tuve haya sido por mi culpa¡NO SOY ESTÜPIDA!

--flash back de hace 3 años--

_La hermosa y tierna __Sakura__ corría tras el chico que le gustaba, __Sasuke-kun__, un joven que busca venganza y no le interesa salir con chicas, ni con nada. _

-¡¡¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!!! _–Gritaba la joven de rosados cabellos-_

- No, otra vez no –_Se quejaba __Sasuke__ mientras veía cómo se aproximaba la jovencita a dónde él estaba, mientras trataba de cubrirse para que no lo reconociera. Lástima para él, que ya lo habían __hecho__-_

- Sasuke kun uf uf…-_Sakura__ trataba de recuperar la respiración, había corrido varios metros sólo para poder hablar con su príncipe-_Parece que no me viste jejeje.

- Claro… _–dijo el joven, con tono sarcá__s__tico-_

- Sasuke kun…-_La chica se sonrojó- _¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- No.

- Pero…

- No

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, CUALQUIER cosa…

_El chico de oscuro cabello inspeccionó el lugar por unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea._

-Salta por la ventana más alta de esa casa –_Sasuke__ indicó una blanca posada, cuya ventana más alta era le del quinto piso-_

- P-pero, esteee…-_La jovencita parecía deprimida, por lo que emprendía su partida-_

- Uff, al fin pude deshacerme de ella¿dónde estaba¡Ah, sí! _– __Sasuke__ volvió a sentarse en un banco mientras lanzaba mirada de pocos amigos a todo el que se le cruzara, hasta que…_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –_Luego del grito, un estrepitoso sonido de un golpe se escuchó por todas partes-_

-¿¡P-pero que fue eso¿Ehhh?

_Sasuke__ veía como una figura que se arrastraba iba acercándose a él lenta y dolorosamente_

_-_S-S-Sasu- Sasuke… Sasuke kun ¿ves que podría hacer cu- ¡auch!- cualquier cosa por…AAHhhhah….¿cualquier cosa por ti?

- ¿T-te lanzaste por la ventana?

- Sí¿Ahora ser- ¡aahhhh mi espalda!, ahora serás m-m-mi novio aaaHAHA!?

- ¡Claro que no!

- P-pero…

- ¡¡¡Lo dije porque se suponía que no lo ibas a hacer!!!

- Rayos… ¿Me llevas al hospital?

--Fin del flash back—

A Sakura le dieron escalofríos al recordar esa escenita.

-Bueno…eso pasó hace mucho tiempo jejeje, así que definitivamente no cuenta. Pero lo importante ahora es encontrar al infame, inútil, estúpido, bolsa de caca de conejo, maldito infeliz que me hizo caer.

Sakura comenzó a revisar uno por uno los papeles con datos.

-Mmm… según lo que sé los únicos que pudieron haber sido son las personas que estaban alrededor de un perímetro cercano a los 10 metros a dónde yo me encontraba, eso me deja con unas 7 personas –Sakura tomó uno de los papeles y lo observó con sumo cuidado mientras tomaba un lápiz y trazaba una línea en la hoja- Ahora, si estoy en lo correcto, los únicos que pudieron haber sido por lo que cuenta en la posición de la caída son los que estaban a mis espaldas…Sí, los recuerdo, eran un rubio con unas gafas muy lindas y un sujeto con una máscara naranja, de seguro venía de una fiesta. Sin embargo, recuerdo que siempre estuvieron en ese lugar, así que la única respuesta que tengo es que…- Una música de terror comienza a sonar en toda la casa de Sakura- ¡Mamá, baja la radio!

- Lo siento cariño.

- Tsk, que no me dejen disfrutar de mi momento de gloria… ¿en qué estaba?, Ah, sí¡UN FANTASMA!

-------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Fin del capítulo 6!!! –Chananán- Ahora no me demoré un mes :D –algo es algo- No sé si escriba el otro capítulo pronto porque estaba pensando hacer un one shot especial de navidad.

¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior!, los amo :3

Ahora la segunda parte de…

**"Los consejos de ****Tobi****"**** -**_Nunca aceptes dulces de desconocidos__-_

_Sí, aquel sujeto con una capa negra que cubría hasta su rostro me estaba ofreciendo dulces, sabía que __Zetsu__ me había dicho que no aceptara, pero ¿Qué pasa si tiene de fresa¿Cómo poder resistirse? Era una situación muy difícil…_

**Extraño:** Mmmm, sí aquí tengo uno

_¡Y era verdad!, estaba ahí__, posado sobre su mano derecha, un delicioso y apetitoso pero carioso dulce de fresa que brillaba con la luz del sol mientras las hojas de laureles se mecían al compás del viento y los zorzales cantaban hermosas melodías de verano__ ¡__Yay__! me gustan los dulces, pero..._

**Tobi** Mmm…no sé si deba, Zetsu me dijo que…

**Extraño:** ¡¿A quién le importa lo que diga una planta con patas?! Digo, ejem, ejem¿qué daño te pueden hacer unos dulces?

**Tobi** Un momento señor extraño…

_Confesión del señor extraño: En ese momento pensé que __Thobi__ me iba a preguntar cómo es que supe que __Zetsu__ era una planta con patas si se supone que aún no lo había visto, pero al parecer era más idiota de lo que esperaba._

**Tobi** ¿Cómo es que la oruga amarilla es tan lenta?, digo, la azul es mucho más fea y se nota que tiene un retraso mental severo.

**Extraño:** ¿Ehh?

**Tobi** Sí mire, si uno la mira de cerca se nota que tiene una cara horrible y de pocos amigos, podría decir que hasta tiene tiña porque le faltan unos pelitos y además… ¡AHhhhHh!

_Sí, aquella oruga malita saltó hacia mí y cayó justo dentro de mi máscara, me comenzó a pinchar y no tuve más remedio, hice lo que cualquiera hubiese echo en mi posición…_

**Tobi** ¡AYUDA¡Quítenmela, me está pinchando!!!! Auxilioooooooooooooo

**Extraño:** Si sigues corriendo y rodando por el piso como lo estás haciendo ahora sólo vas a terminar cayendo por ese…

**Tobi** AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

**Extraño:** Acantilado.

_Confesión del señor extraño¿Y Qué podía hacer? Nada. Ya se había caído. Y no, no se llevó la pastilla. Sin embargo justo en ese momento pasó algo extraordinario._

**Extraño: **Vaya idiota, seguro no me hubiese servido de todas formas, así que me voy y…

_Confesión del señor extraño: Sí ahí estaba parado la más bella criatura que pueda existir en este mundo, todo un semental y modelo de Dios griego, junto a otros dos mentecatos que ciertamente haría desaparecer._

**Naruto** ¿Y qué hacemos acá?

**Sakura** No sé, Kakashi dijo que lo esperáramos mientras iba al supermercado

**Naruto** Noo¡esas enormes e interminables filas!

**Sakura** Lo sé…Sasuke¿Quieres ser mi…

**Sasuke** No.

**Extraño:** Hola chicos¿les gustan los dulces?

**Sakura**** y ****Naruto** Siiii.

**Sasuke** Hey…tú no eres Orochimaru, el Sannin que traicionó la aldea

**Extraño:** ¡Claro que no¿Por qué dices eso?

**Sasuke** Porque se te voló la capa y se te ve la cara

**Orochimaru** Rayos, jejeje, más tarde volveré y te llevaré conmigo sobornándote con dulces.

**Sasuke** ¡Ja!, como si eso fuese posible; sé que jamás sería un pelmazo traidor que deja a sus amigos por venganza, ni menos ir a entrenar con un sujeto como tú.

_Bueno, y así terminó la historia. Después de 50 minutos pude subir por el acantilado y deshacerme de la oruga azul. Por suerte __Zetsu__ aún no había llegado porque las filas son interminables así que no me retó._

**Naruto**Hey, un momento…YO soy el protagonista de esta historia, YO merezco tener mis consejos¡así que lárgate personaje secundario!

**Tobi** Awww :(, pero Tobi es un buen chico

**Naruto** ¡FUERA DE MIS APOSENTOS! (Tobi desaparece). Bien, ahora esta sección se llamará "Los consejos de Naruto" y enseñaré todos los consejos para ser un buen cumpleañero y así despejarán todas sus dudas.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ya. Ahora sí fin del capítulo

Recuerden que el concurso 999.999 sigue en pie ¬¬U


	7. Encuentro

Perdón por la demora mensual D:, espero que les guste el capítulo :D ( y recuerden que viene con los valiosos consejos de Naruto)

**Disclaimer** ZzzZZzz… ¡Ah!, sí, lo mismo de siempre.

----------------------------------------

Naruto se retiraba de la oficina de Tsunade con una sonrisa en su cara, al fin había podido encontrar a un organizador decente, aunque lo malo es que se había quedado sin amigos primarios. Al menos siempre podía contar con los de reserva y que harían cualquier cosa por obtener una invitación VIP. Sí, ya podía visualizar lo espectacular y esplendorosa que sería su súper fiesta para sus 16 años.

Mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Konoha, vio como el ayudante de su organizador se aproximaba a donde él estaba.

- ¡Hola Naruto! – Dijo Tobi mientras levantaba la mano alegremente desde unos metros de distancia- ¿Qué haces?

- Umm, nada. Estoy esperando que pasen unas horas para poder ser molesto, arrogante y antipático con todo el mundo, porque lo merezco. Eso y mucho más.

- Vaya…eso debe ser entretenido, Deidara sempai siempre lo hace con cualquier persona o cosa que se cruza en su camino.

- Sí que lo es, pero además estoy tratando de encontrar un nuevo amigo primario ya que Sai no funciona dattebayo.

- ¿Y acaso no tienes una amiga primaria? He oído que en esta aldea siempre hacen grupos de a tres para salir a misiones: El tipo serio, el hiperactivo y la chica debilucha.

- Sí, sí, el problema es que si considero a Sakura como una amiga, entonces no tendré posibilidades de salir con ella y me dirá algo como "_Lo siento __Naruto__, pero sólo te quiero como un amigo_" y después finalmente tendré que quedarme con cualquier cosa que encuentre, o suicidarme.

- Jacob dice que está la opción de quedarse soltero y vivir en una casa llena de gatos.

- Esa es la otra alternativa dattebayo. Pero ahora trataré de concentrarme para que Sakura sea mi pareja el día de la fiesta, debe salir todo perfecto.

- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que ella acepte? –Preguntó Tobi con mucha curiosidad mientras Naruto permaneció en silencio para analizar su respueta-

- Si tengo suerte, le hago masajes, soy su esclavo durante 1 semana, la trato de sobornar con una invitación VIP y darle todo lo que quiera, las probabilidades de que acepte son de un 2 porciento.

Una bola de paja –esas que aparecen en las películas de vaqueros y que nadie ha visto- pasó rodando por donde estaban Tobi, Jacob y por supuesto, Naruto.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, unos minutos después apareció Sakura. Se veía bastante cansada y en su mano derecha llevaba varios papeles.

-¡S-Sakura! –Exclamó Naruto cuando la vio llegar- Sabes que yo quería preguntarse si…

- ¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!, soy genial, soy genial – Sakura comenzó a hacer un extraño baile de victoria. Cuando se detuvo apuntó a Tobi con su dedo índice y realizó su pregunta- ¿Dónde está?

Tobi no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¿Dónde está qué?

- ¡El fantasma¿Qué más va a ser?

Naruto y Tobi se miraron extrañados, parecía que Sakura no había despertado muy cuerda ese día.

- Como que no conozco ningún fantasma-respondió al fin Tobi, saliendo de su espasmo inicial-

- Como que SÍ conoces uno, fue el que me hizo caer en medio de la calle –Sakura estiró unos papeles- ¿¡Ves esto¿¡LO VES!?

-¡Ahhhh!

- ¡Ah! Sabía que lo conocías

- No- respondió Tobi en seco-

- ¿Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza mientras venías hasta acá? – Preguntó Naruto, seriamente-

- No Naruto…no me he golpeado en la cabeza. Sé que hay un fantasma y lo atraparé por haberme hecho caer.

Las células grises del cerebro de Tobi comenzaron a activarse; la única opción del que podía ser el fantasma era…

-Flash back inútil de hace unas horas atrás- (En la mente de Tobi)

Deidara: Jacob, si existes… – Deidara comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Hazle una zancadilla a esa chica de pelo rosado.

-Repetición del flash back inútil de hace dos segundos-

Deidara: Jacob, si existes… – Deidara comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Hazle una zancadilla a esa chica de pelo rosado.

-Tobi aún tenía problemas con recordar lo que quería recordar…haber, una vez más con el flash back-

Deidara: Jacob, si existes… – Deidara comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Hazle una zancadilla a esa chica de pelo rosado…de pelo rosado…de pelo rosado… ¡Recuérdalo maldita sea¿Cuantas veces más voy a tener que aparecer en este estúpido flash back? Tsk, al menos denme alguna remuneración por uso de imagen y Tobi¡deja de imaginarme repetidas veces diciendo lo mismo!, ya sabes que se refiere a Jacob y la niña de pelo rosado es esa de ahí así que vuelve a la realidad.

"¡Cielos! Esta niña quiere atrapar a Jacob…no puedo dejar que lo haga, el es mi amigo y el de Deidara sempai" Pensó Tobi al descifrar de quién se estaba refiriendo Sakura. Tenía que inventar una excusa para salir del lugar sin dar sospechas, ya había comprobado que ella no era tonta (bueno, no tanto).

-Hey-exclamó Tobi- Ahora tengo que irme, no es que tenga un amigo imaginario que esté haciéndote caer o que pertenezco a una organización que quiere atrapar a los jinchuurikis ni nada de eso, sino que tengo que ir a darle de comida a mi caimán mascota que siempre hay que alimentarlo a esta hora o sino le da una hemorragia terrible, ya sabes, por todo eso del calentamiento global y los pollos…

Sakura no entendió absolutamente nada, en cambio Naruto le dio todo su apoyo y comprensión porque le pareció una explicación totalmente lógica y comprensible. Tobi se despidió de ellos y se fue en dirección a la hostería.

-Mmm… ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- ¿Qué cosa dattebayo?

- Bueno, no importa…-Sakura se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta que se le había escapado su única pista para encontrar al fantasma que la hizo caer- ¡ARGH¡Hijo de su mamá! Ya lo perdí otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa dattebayo?

- ¿Lo conoces?

-¿A quién?

- ¿¡A quién más va a ser!? Al ratón Mickey –dijo Sakura con un entonado acento sarcástico-

- Sí claro, lo he visto en algunas películas…Algún día me gustaría ir a Disney para poder conocerlo en persona, se nota que es un sujeto agradable, aunque siempre me he preguntado cómo un ratón puede ser tan grande, y usar pantalones; digo… ¿quién puede cocerle unos pantalones a un ratón? Y con dos botoncitos.

- Naruto…

-¿Qué?

- Cállate.

- Bueno.

- Te dije que te callaras.

- Bue…

- NO, cállate.

-----------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del capítulo 7! – Aleluya, aleluuuya, aleluuuuualeluuuuuuuyaaaa- En el próximo capítulo habrá acción, muerte, misterios indescifrables, mutilaciones varias, desangramientos, canciones de Disney, cacerías de pollos y muchísimo amor (bueno, quizás no)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias a los que dejaron reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Y recuerden que ya falta poco para el review número 999.999 (aplausos)

Y ahora, el no tan esperado momento de…

**"Los consejos de ****Naruto****"** -por Naruto Uzumaki-

_¡Hola! Soy __Naruto__Uzumaki__, bueno supongo que eso ya lo sabían porque soy famoso, rubio y de ojos azules, además provengo de una estirpe de gente importante__ como…bueno no importa porque ya están todos muertos. El consejo de hoy es: "Trata bien a tus amigos" Esto sucedió __en uno de los intermedios previos al cumpleaños y que no leerán en los capítulos porque a nadie le importa__ahhh__ lo recuerdo como si fuese sido mañana…_

**Naruto**Hey Kiba, tengo sed, tráeme un agua mineral con gas, de las que tienen sabor a mandarina y que esté helada.

**Kiba** ¡Claro que no¿Acaso crees que soy tu esclavo?

**Naruto** Mmm Sí.

**Kiba** No pienso, para eso tienes manos y pies.

**Naruto** No, mis manos son para cambiar el canal del control remoto y mis pies son para apoyarlos en un banco de cuero. Ahora…trae-mi-agua.

**Kiba** No…

**Naruto** Bueno, entonces parece que alguien se va a quedar sin invitación VIP, ni invitación para plebeyos, y parece que alguien se va a perder la mejor fiesta que se ha visto en Konoha y todo por ser un flojo. Te doy 5 segundos…

**Kiba** Está bien, está bien, espera, regreso en 4 segundos. (Kiba sale corriendo)

-4 segundos después-

**Naruto** (Quién ya había recibido su agua y la había comenzado a tomar) ¡PUAJ! (exclamó escupiendo el agua en la cara de Kiba) esta cosa está asquerosa, pedí expresamente un agua de mandarina ¿Y qué me trajiste tú, maldito incompetente infeliz y vulgar? Un agua de naranja ¡Pueden creerlo¡UN AGUA DE NARANJA!

**Kiba** P-pero…

**Naruto** ¡SIN PEROS!, querías intoxicarme ¿ah?, sé que todos me envidian pero no para llegar a este extremo.

**Kiba** ¡Yo no quería envenenarte!

**Naruto** Pero tu subconsciente sí, pero no te preocupes, yo tengo un corazón bondadoso y caritativo por lo que te daré una segunda opción, pero sólo si besas mis pies primero y después vas a buscar el agua…

_Bueno, amigos y amigas, esa fue la historia. El consejo es que siempre deben ser amables con sus amigos y deben a aprender a perdonar como yo lo hice. Sé que quizás me puedan encontrar ingenuo por haberlo perdonado pero mi alma no puede ser rencorosa como la de otro chico __emo__ que conozco. Además, si logran ser como yo, harán que los demás hagan cualquier cosa por ustedes. Recuerden que la parte más valiosa de dar y recibir es la de recibir, especialmente cosas caras como un hermoso Ferrari rojo descapotable._

Ahora sí fin del capítulo, espero que les hayan servido de algo para poder llevar una vida más plena. :)

(PD): No es que me haya olvidado de los signos sino que Fanfiction malévolo me quitó varios de ellos en el capítulo pasado D:


End file.
